King Triton
King Triton is Ariel's father from The Little Mermaid. Voice Actors: *Kenneth Mars (Movies 1 & 2) - English *Jim Cummings (Movie 3) - English *Akira Kume - Japanese *Taro Ishida - Japanese *Guillermo Romano - Spanish *Edgar Ott - German *Wlodzimierz Bednarski - Polish *Pietro Mario - Portuguese *Huib Broos - Dutch *Ariel Forman - Hebrew *Micha Uzin-Salian - Hebrew He played Master Pakku in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a waterbending master He played King William in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) He played Thunder Jack in Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) He is a grumpy old musher He played Ki-Adi-Mundi in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) As Police Commissioner James Gordon in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a police commissioner As Perry White in Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a newspaper editor He played the Peddler in Wartladdin He is a peddler He played Mufasa in The Space Prince King He is a lion He played Pops in Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) He is a chef He played King Morpheus in Little Wart: Adventures in Slumberland He is a king He played George Darling in Eric Pan He is Wendy's father He Played Sir Ector in The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) He Played The Sultan In Ericladdin He Played Henry in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is the founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza He Played Chief Tanabok in The Road to El Dorado (Uranimated18 Version) He Played Zeus in "Flynncules", Ericules, and Prince Ericules He is a god He Played Professor Porter in Ericarzan, and Prince Charmingarzan He Played Nicodemus in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) He is the Leader of the Rats He Played General Hologram in Wreck It Alex He Played The Emperor of China in Anyalan He Played Kerchak in Dimitrizan, Rainborzan Dash He is a gorilla He played the King in Tianarella, Tianarella II: Dreams come true and Tianarella III: A twist in time He is The King He played SkyTrain Mark I #122 * He is a playable with Brook Lindsay He played SkyTrain Mark I #127 * He is a crows nest He played SkyTrain Mark I #135 * He is a non-playable He played SkyTrain Mark I #155 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He will play Chip Heron in Disney's Mean Girls He is Cady's father and Betsy's husband Portrayals *In The Little Mer-Lioness King Triton played by Mufasa *In The Little Mermammal King Triton played by The King *In The Little Lady King Triton played by Geppetto *In The Little Snow Princess King Triton played by J. Audubon Woodlore *In The Little Princess (Princess Rapunzel) King Triton played by Genie *In The Little Mer-Princess King Triton played by Merlin *In The Little Goth Girl King Triton played by King Hubert *In The Little Mer-Riding Hood King Triton played by Ichabod Crane *In The Little Cat Princess King Triton played by Chief *In The Little Dalmatian King Triton Played By Baloo *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Played By Admiral DeGill *In The Little Elizabeth Brisby King Triton Played by Tom the Cat *In The Little Mer-Husky King Triton played by Ace the Bathound *In The Little Mer-Camille King Triton played by Prince Anario *In The Little Whale Shark King Triton played by Snagglepuss *In The Little Aardvark King Triton played by Guru Ant *In The Little Teenager King Triton played by Aladdin *In The Little Florist King Triton played by S.D. Kluger *In The Little Mother King Triton played by Dilbert *In The Little Frog King Triton played by Tantor *In The Little Mer-Frog King Triton played by Donkey *In The Little Jewish Mexican Girl King Triton played by Dave the Barbarian *In The Little Teenage Princess King triton played by Tarzan *In The Little African American Girl King Triton played by Forrest Gump *In The Little Mer-Jupiter *In The Little Serena Norma *In The Little Mer-Possible James Possible *In The Little Samantha Played By Hiccup Gallery: King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Triton in The Little Mermaid King Triton (TV Series).jpg|King Triton in the TV Series King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea King Triton in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|King Triton in The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning King_Triton.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4086.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4088.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4100.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4101.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4153.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4155.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.jpg Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg THE GYM LEADERS KANTO CHRIS1986 STYLE.png Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Mermen Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Fathers Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Gods Category:Angry Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Widows Category:Elderly Characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Strict Characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Dads Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel